srythfandomcom-20200214-history
The Graveyard at Axepath Cemetery
| Desc = The horrors that await you on the cursed ground of Axepath are beyond imagination! | Req = None | Diff = Scaled. Suggested SP 80+. | Reset = 1 hour | Notes = the reset timer starts as soon as you enter, and restarts when you defeat Lord Creyn. Free accounts can enter the cemetery only once. }} Opponents If you know the 'word of destruction' and speak it before fighting him, Creyn is significantly weakened: . The Hall of Seven Ghouls Each time you defeat Jurth Creyn, he will offer you the opportunity to enter The Hall of Seven Ghouls. It is NOT scaled, so be careful! If you die, you will lose all your rewards. Rewards * 4 XP to Thievery when you successfully disarm the trap blocking your way. (You get no XP and lose some SP for failing.) * In the sarcophagus you'll find a random amount of gold between 150 and 300 gold pieces. * Once you've searched the sarcophagus you'll find several items (and a small amount of gold) that you may take if you wish. * When receiving your experience reward, you have a chance to obtain a Battle Marker. * The experience reward is selected at the start of the scenario. The possible rewards are: The Creyn Blade The first time you find at least 250 gold in the sarcophagus, you'll also find a magical weapon there: This is the second best freely available weapon to use when fighting in Axepath Cemetery (after Trielra's Staff, see below), and against any undead scaled enemy. It's the best weapon in all the game for non-AG players, so you should try to get it. Although the Rotbane Sword is slightly better against undead, it costs 72 AT and is only available to AG players. Acquiring the Creyn Blade is rather difficult, since the probability of finding more than 250 gold is very low. To increase your possibilities, it's recommended that you Save your game just before entering the final stage, and keep Quitting without saving and trying the final stage again until you get it. Another option for AG-players is Trielra's Staff, but involves a long saga, part of which is high level. The Overgrown Hill A new location that was added on 6th May 2009 and is available only to AG members. After defeating the lone Caped Skeleton at the tomb entrance in addition to the options of entering the tomb and going back you will see the option of investigating an opening in a nearby hill. As you investigate you will eventually reach a chamber with an undead cadaver inside. You can flee and come back later, or stay and fight it. If you choose to fight you will first have to pass a Difficulty: *If you are using a weapon with a bonus against undead like the Creyn Blade or the enhanced Tzal-Toalth: **If you pass the check the opponent is 11+ to hit **If you fail it is 12+ to hit *If you are using a weapon without a bonus against undead: **If you pass the check - 12+ to hit **If you fail - 13+ to hit * Curiously, the Rotbane Sword does not affect the undead's MR. * No matter if you pass the check or not, the Rag-Clad Corpse has 150 SP. After defeating the Rag-Clad Corpse you search the room and find the following: *Some items, most of them of high quality (and most likely some gold) *Three chests, full of gold. The amount of gold inside varies and seems to be as follows: **First chest - 789-1135 (attested limit values) **Second chest - 1000-1500 **Third chest - 3000-3500 The final experience reward for defeating this undead menace is 1024 General experience and 256 to All Skills and Powers This is a one-time event. You can visit the location even after defeating the undead, but there's nothing more to do. A Skull-Shaped Grave Marker Added November 17, 2011. After defeating the seven Staggering Skeletons, you may see a skull-shaped grave marker through the trees. If you investigate, you will find yourself in a tomb with a map. : :E - Entrance :1 - Iron Door :2 - Calling voice, ghoul army. :3 - White Stone Block Head down the long passageway until you reach a fork that goes off to the west. There's an iron door there, but no way to open it. Once you've defeated the 5 wandering it will open for you. Beyond the door, someone calls out to you. You have the opportunity to use Divination (30+) to find out more (no XP). If you identify yourself, you will face seven foes, randomly generated among Ghoul Swordsmen, Ghoul Axemen, and Ghoul Warriors, from 8+ to 11+, with varying SP and combat XP rewards (also random, but something like 60-70SP and 18-60XP observed). You will receive some general XP for defeating them all (amounts of 16, 24 and 32 observed). At the end of the hall is a white stone block. If you examine it, you will see a 'word of destruction' (randomly generated, but you don't have to remember it). To understand the word and its use, you need to have 50+ on either Lore or Arcana Once you have the 'word of destruction' you can continue your Axepath run as normal. When it's time to use it, you will know. The word's effect is to reduce Lord Creyn's difficulty (to-hit reduced from 11+ to 9+ and SP reduced from ~185 to 100) A Laurel Thicket The Stony Path Notes * Initially, the replayable scenarios had a random roll at the end which determined the XP received. Players soon learned to save before rolling and keep rolling until they got good rewards, which prompted the GM to change it to the current setup: XP Roll hidden from view and fixed from the start of the scenario. The XP roll was up at least until December 2007 * 26 June 2008: Initially the reset time was 30 minutes, but some changes were made recently, increasing the time from 30 to 60 to 120 and finally to the current 180 minutes. Also the reward for disarming the trap was initially 8 instead of the current 4. * 12 Sep 2008: The reset time is now of 60 minutes, and has been so for some time. * At first the best reward was 1024 to general and 256 to all skills and powers, but that was later changed.